ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
And Then There Were 10
And Then There Were 10 is the first episode of Ben 10. Plot The episode starts with a space battle. A smaller ship is being blasted by a large, orange one, piloted by Vilgax. The smaller ship ejects a pod towards Earth, and causes an explosion. This causes Vilgax horrible injuries. On Earth, a 10 year old boy named, Ben Tennyson finishes school for the summer holidays. His life is shown here; he first gets into trouble for flying a paper airplane. He then tries to stop the local bullies, Cash and JT, beating a kid for his money. Ben gets beaten up and dangled by his underwear in a tree with the kid. After he helps him getting down, he tells his grandfather, Max Tennyson, how much he has been looking forward to their camping holiday, until he spots his cousin, Gwen (who claims that "someone" persuaded her mother this would be good for her) who he dislikes (apparently because they share the same birthday). When they arrive at the campsite, Ben and Gwen see that Max wants them to go on a flavor ride which includes eating bugs (they actually decide to work together on saving food for the entire summer). Ben wanders off into the forest in anger after an argument with Gwen and he notices a shooting star. The star is actually the pod jettisoned at the start. It hones in on Ben(In later episodes, it shows that since the pod and the object inside are able to hone on all Plumbers, the pod actually sensed Max's DNA, but gets the wrong Tennyson. It does the same to Gwen and Max in another episode) and he just barely jumps out of the way before it hits. He slips into the crater it created. The pod opens to reveal a watch like object; the Omnitrix. It latches itself onto Ben's wrist, scaring him. After several failed attempts to get it off, the faceplate pops up and shows the silhouette of an alien. Thinking this is cool, he pushes the faceplate back down, and transforms into Heatblast. He screams and runs around in a panic, terrified because he's "on fire", but realizes that he isn't getting hurt, and decides to test his power out, launching several fireballs at the trees and causing a forest fire. Gwen and Max notice the fire, and Gwen grabs a fire extinguisher and rushes to try and put it out, only to find Ben attempting to stomp out the fire(only making it worse, of course). Gwen is terrified at his appearance and, just as he is trying to reason with her, whacks him with the fire extinguisher, sprays him with it, and tells him to stay down. Ben retaliates by lighting her foot on fire(getting a cheap laugh in the process), and convinces her who he is after insulting her. Gwen asks what happened, and Ben tells the whole story in a matter of seconds, finishing just as Max appears. They reveal what happened to Ben, and is just about to tell the whole story to Max again, but Gwen interrupts and reminds them of the forest fire. Max tells Ben to start a new fire and let it burn into the old one in order to put them both out; it works, but most of the forest is destroyed just as the Park Rangers show up. Back on Vilgax's ship, he is fairly torn up, on life support in a large tank with his legs and left arm missing. He sends a drone to retrieve the Omnitrix. Meanwhile, Ben explains his story to Max, still Heatblast. Gwen asks Max if he thinks Ben will stay a "monster", but then Max says he is an alien with a grim expression on his face. This gives weird looks from Heatblast and Gwen. Then beeping sounds and Heatblast goes back to Ben. Max says Ben should not mess around with the Omnitrix and he goes to investigate the spot of the crash. Ben decides to try the Omnitrix again. Gwen watches as Ben turns into Wildmutt and Ben discovers his sense of smell by dodging her. Ben goes into the woods having fun as Wildmutt. Then his sense of smell detects and jumps, almost hit with a laser. The drone chases Wildmutt until Wildmutt bites the drone. Wildmutt almost defeated it, but then the Omnitrix times out and Ben appears. He is knocked to the ground and is getting targeted with the laser. Gwen appears and does more damage to the drone, destroying it. Then Vilgax learned of the destruction of the drone and sends a bigger one to Earth. It lands where Ben found the Omnitrix, destroying the pod. Max comes later and thinks he has a bad feeling about it. Max lectures Ben back at the RV. The radio then says about an attack of some sort. Ben realizes it must be a drone. Ben, Max, and Gwen goes near the campsite. Ben turns into Diamondhead. Ben fights the drone while Max and Gwen evacuate the area. Ben learns he could reflect the blast and does reflect it, destroying the drone. Vilgax learns of the destruction and says that the Omnitrix user is a worthy adversary. It is morning and Max and Gwen are packing. They wonder where Ben is and he comes as XLR8, saying he had to take care of something. Cash and JT are shown with a wedgie on a tree wondering how it happened. Major events *Ben goes on a summer trip with his cousin Gwen and Grandpa Max. *The Omnitrix was sent to Earth and locks on Ben's wrist. *Vilgax hunts down Ben and the gang to take the Omnitrix. *Ben first transforms into Heatblast, Wildmutt, Diamondhead, and XLR8. Debuts *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Max Tennyson *Vilgax *Vilgax's Drones *Cash *JT Omnitrix alien debuts *Heatblast *Wildmutt *Diamondhead *XLR8 Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Max Tennyson *Cash *JT *Ben's teacher *School children *Campers Villains *Vilgax *Vilgax's Drones Aliens used *Heatblast *Wildmutt *Diamondhead *XLR8 Quotes *'Heatblast': I know I look weird, there's no reason to be scared of... *''Gwen hits him with a fire extinguisher and sprays at him causing him to cough.]'' *'Gwen': I don't know what you are, but you'll stay down there if you know what's good for you. *''Heatblast puts her shoe on fire and laughs as she puts it out]'' *'Gwen': I'm warning you. *'Heatblast': Don't even think about it, freak. *'Gwen': (recognizing Ben by the way he talks) Ben? Is that you? What happened? *''(Cash and JT are hanging from a tree by their underwear)'' *'Cash:' Dude, how'd we get up here? *'JT:' I don't know, it all happened so fast... *'Cash:' Hey! Somebody! ANYbody! A little help up here pleeeeease! Trivia *When, Cash is bullying a boy, he has a cash register picture on his T-shirt *The trio's first stop is a Yosemite. *The episode title is a reference to the detective fiction novel, And Then There Were None ''written by Agatha Cristie. *The space battle at the begining of the episode is a reference to the opening scene to ''Star Wars Episode IV. *Gwen called Ben, "Tennyson", but since she has the same last name, she was just insulting her own family. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10 Episodes Category:Ben 10 Season One Episodes